So Round and Mmmm
by Cameron Reese Slytherin
Summary: So… Jacob Imprints on Jasper who weirdly doesn't mind… Alice knew that she and Jasper wouldn't have last so she had been bracing herself for the inevitable and she found that it didn't hurt as much as she would've thought and then she finds her true soul mate. Jasper/Jacob Slash! Mpreg! PaulXSeth


**So Round and mmmm.**

Summary: So… Jacob Imprints on Jasper who weirdly doesn't mind… Alice knew that she and Jasper wouldn't have last so she had been bracing herself for the inevitable and she found that it didn't hurt as much as she would've thought and then she finds her true soul mate. Jasper/Jacob Slash! Mpreg! PaulXSeth

A/N: So, this Idea came to me because there are barely in Jacob/Jasper stories and next to none Mpreg ones…

* * *

Jacob breathed deeply and stared into the surprised yet cautious topaz eyes of one Jasper Hale.

"You…" The other man started.

Jacob only inhaled deeply before exhaling just as quickly when he inhaled Jasper's scent.

"I-I think… I've got to go," He started softly, quickly turning around, ready to sprint away went he collided when a rock solid body and he fell on his butt.

He gasped then looked into the serious eyes of one Edward Cullen.

"Wha-…" He started dumbly.

Edward only quirked his lips at him before explaining plainly, "You aren't getting away that easily, Jacob."

Jacob only gaped at him then quickly sat up, intending on phasing and overturning Edward who immediately moved behind him and pulled both of his hands behind his back painfully.

"You fuc-"

"Jacob," Jasper whispered softly, immediately catching Jacob's attention and halting said boy's struggle.

"You Imprinted on me," He continued, looking at Jacob who was avoiding looking into his eyes.

"Yeah… I did… Now, can you please let me go so that I can leave," He growled at Edward who only looked at him in amusement.

"No."

Jacob growled then as he was about to phase in Edward's hold and practically rip off his arms, a strong wave of calmness overtook him and he gasped and buckled in Edward's grip.

"T-The fuck…" He wheezed.

"Don't leave, Jacob. Edward, let him go," Jasper spoke up softly.

Jacob growled when Edward released him and he was about to snap at the Vampire when another strong wave of calmness was sent his way and this time, he didn't even bother looking at Jasper.

"I want to leave," He mumbled, knowing that the other could very well hear him.

"Why?"

"Because…" He started dumbly.

"Because he's scared of what his family and pack will think," Edward intervened.

Jacob didn't even glare at him; he only continued looked at the very interesting grass below his feet.

"You… You don't have to be afraid of what I'll think, I'm willing to give this a chance if you're up to it," Jacob spoke up softly, a small smile on his lips.

Jacob only huffed then stood up shakily then turned towards the other man.

"H-How can you say something like that when you have your wife standing there?"

"To be honest, I already knew that Jasper and I wouldn't l-last long. I… I can't fault either of you… I understand. Jasper wouldn't be able to ignore the pull long and it's better if he just accepts it so not to hurt you both," She explained sadly. "I'm happy for him to find his one true mate… I'll just have to wait for mine now…"

Jacob could only stare at her at her in pity.

"I-I'm sorry," He choked out.

Alice only smiled sadly at him before nodding in understanding.

"Don't be sorry, Jacob. It was meant to happen… I knew that this day will come sooner rather than later…"

"Still…" He murmured.

"No… Don't blame yourself, Jacob. You couldn't have stopped it even if you wanted and denying the Imprint will only hurt both of you," Esme spoke up suddenly, a large smile on her face aimed at Jacob.

"I can't believe that all of you are okay with this," Rosalie snarked.

Edward scoffed then looked at her with one eyebrow raised.

"That's because everyone knows that the Quileutes can't help who they Imprint on."

"But still…"

"Rose, drop it, please. There's nothing we can do so there's no use making a fuss over it," Emmett injected.

Rosalie only huffed then rolled her eyes at Jacob before she remained quiet.

"Why don't you come inside and get something to eat, Jacob? We might as well get to know each other since you're joining the family," Esme interrupted, a hopeful smile sent to Jacob.

Jacob smiled at the motherly woman and could only nod his answer.

Esme practically glowed then turned away and sped towards the house where the other could hear her begin to cook up a storm.

"Welcome to the family, mutt," Emmett teased playfully.

Jacob only sent him a glare but the smile on his face spoiled the angry look that he was going for.

"Yeah… I'm sure you'd fit right in," Jasper said, leering at Jacob who blushed then huffed when the others including Alice began snickering at him.

Jacob only pouted then squeaked when Jasper appeared at him side and wrapped his arm around his waist.

"I have to say that I'm quite thankful that you didn't grow as tall as the others," He murmured softly into the other's ear causing Jacob to shiver and for a small moan to come out.

"Well… that is true," Edward snickered.

Jacob could only glare before he huffed.

"5'6 isn't that far from 6'3," He stated angrily.

Emmett chuckled loudly and wiped imaginary tears from his eyes.

"Yeah… 7 inches isn't that far, haha. You're only an inch taller than Alice!"

Jacob only glared while Jasper chuckled, his grip on Jacob's waist never loosening.

"You know," Jasper breathed into his ears. "I love how short you are… 7 inches is nothing compared to what you're going to get from me."

Jacob shivered at Jasper's husky tone then gasped when Jasper picked him up bridal style.

"Let's go before Esme yells at me," Jasper chuckled.

Jacob only blushed when Emmett sent a wink his way.

Alice smiled sadly at them but she didn't fault Jacob, it was meant to happen after all… that was something that she couldn't avoid.

**In the House**

Jacob breathed in deeply when Jasper carried him into the kitchen.

"Smells good," He moaned ignoring the way that Jasper's hands tightened on him.

Esme looked at him, smiling brightly then fanned her hand at Jasper to place Jacob down in the chair which he quickly did.

"I hope you like Steak, Potato salad, Shepherd's pie, Baked chicken and Fried rice."

Jacob practically salivated before digging into the food in front of him with gusto.

Esme smiled then leaned towards Edward and whispered, "I think that he likes my cooking."

Edward snorted and was about to reply when Emmett beat him to it.

"I think he might love it more than he does Jasper," He teased smirking at the glare Jasper sent his way.

All the Vampires bar Carlisle watched in amazement (Except Rosalie) as Jacob wolfed down (no pun intended) all the food that Esme had cooked for him.

After he was finished, he belched softly (weird) then as he was about to speak to Esme to thank her, his stomach growled.

He looked embarrassed at the woman whose eyes widened before he sped towards the stove, intending on cooking for food.

"Don't worry, dear. I whip something up for you again," She giggled excitedly.

Everyone (including Rosalie) was happy to see the excited and happy smile on Esme's face now that she had someone to finally cook for.

**One hour later**

After Esme had finally cooked a buffet big enough for Jacob's pack and some, they all migrated to the living room where they waited for Carlisle to come home from the hospital.

"So, Jacob," Esme started. "Are you going to stay that night or go home?" She asked hopefully.

Jacob opened and closed his mouth and as he was about to tell her that he was going home, Jasper's arm tightened around him and he watched as Esme stared at him with big hopeful eyes and he sighed in defeat, ignoring Edward who narrowed his eyes at him, daring him to choose the second option.

"Uhh… I guess that I… can stay the night," He murmured.

Esme grinned and jumped towards him, hugging the life out of him.

"Great! You can have the spare room next to Edward," She said excitedly.

Jacob looked towards Edward who leered at him causing him to blush and for Jasper to growl angrily into his ear causing him to shiver.

"Hey," Jacob spoke up. "Does anyone know the time?"

Alice was the one who answered him, giggling as he looked at her watch.

"It's 7:45 pm."

He nodded his head in thanks.

"Um… I need a shower and I don't have any clothes here so I'll have to go ho-"He was interrupted by Jasper who pinched his side causing him to wince.

"I'm sure that Alice can lend you so pajamas and Edward can lend you some briefs," He interjected, a tight smile on his face.

Jacob looked at him in worry before nodding his head, not even arguing when Emmett snickered at him wearing Alice's clothes.

Esme cleared her throat then spoke to him.

"Why don't you go and take a shower now, Jake. Jasper can show you the way."

Jacob blushed but nodded.

Jasper smiled and pulled him up from the sofa, leading him away from Emmett's catcalls, Rosalie's sneer, Esme's smile, Edward's smirk and Alice's giggling.

"So…" Jacob started awkwardly.

Jasper turned around and carefully pushed him into the wall.

"After you take a shower, we need to talk. I want to get to know you before we think about starting a relationship," He said seriously.

Jacob nodded in understanding.

"Good," Jasper replied a smile on his face before dragging Jacob two doors down then opening the third door and carefully pushing Jacob inside who gasped at hoe beautiful and open the room was.

"Whoa! This is cool," He whispered in amazement.

Jasper only shrugged.

"So… You were going to take a shower?" He asked casually.

Jacob quickly turned around and winced when he got whiplash.

"Yeah… I was. You can leave now," he squeaked out.

Jasper only smirked then walked towards him, removing the small space between them.

"I rather not… I think that I'll enjoy the view," He teased.

Jacob blushed deeply then glared at him before retorting, "I thought that you wanted to talk before we formed a relationship."

Jacob only shrugged then carefully plopped down on the bed.

"Well, a bit of analyzing can't hurt anyone."

Jacob blushed then smirked at him.

"If you really want a show then all you have to do is say the magic word."

Jacob quickly sat up then smirked at Jacob.

"Hmm… Will that word happen to be please?"

Jacob smiled the strutted towards him, sitting on his lap then biting his lips enticingly, ignoring Jasper's growing bulge; he then leaned forward and pecked Jasper's lips before pulling away and getting off the other man, heading towards the shower with his hips swaying.

"No… It's do it," He teased, entering the bathroom then closing and locking the door, trusting Jasper not to invade his privacy.

Jasper groaned… ignoring the loud guffaws by Emmett, Edward's chuckles and Alice's giggles.

**At the Reservation**

Seth paced up and down in worry then turned towards Paul and collided with said man's toned chest.

"Paul! Please… Let's go and look for Jake. I don't know where he is and I starting to worry!" He yelled panic evident in his voice.

Paul sighed then detached Seth from his body and sitting him down on the couch.

"Stop worrying about Jake, Seth… This was supposed to be our time," He stated dejectedly.

Seth's expression turned somber and he got up and approached Paul, string up into eyes of his Imprint.

"I'm sorry, babe… I'm just worried about, Jake. He hasn't returned from patrol since two hours ago."

Paul only nodded dejectedly and pulled Seth into his arms.

"I know you're worried, Puppy, but Jake can take care of himself or he'll just send us warning signals. Don't worry so much, I think Jake's alright. Let's continue because I have a surprise for you when we're finished," He purred, nipping Seth's earlobe.

Seth shivered then pressed closer to Paul.

"Why don't we just skip to the good part?" He asked seductively, palming Paul's growing bulge.

Paul growled then lifted Seth up, who immediately wrapped his legs around his waist.

"I do believe that we should," He hissed, kissing Seth neck.

"Bring it on, babe, I know I can handle it," Seth challenged.

**At the Cullens**

After taking a shower, Jacob unashamedly dressed in a loose pair of green pajamas that Alice gave then went downstairs and competed against Emmett in Mortal Kombat.

"Oh, please, Emmett. You really think that Jax can beat Sub-Zero?" Jacob yelled in indignation.

Emmett smirked then cursed when Sub-Zero managed to freeze Jax.

"Take that!" Jacob yelled before using his ice dagger on Jax then doing Sub-Zero's special move in Fatality.

"Bitch!" Jacob yelled in triumph.

Emmett jumped off the couch then angrily threw the controller towards the wall, immediately destroying it.

"You cheated!" He yelled angrily.

Jacob only reclined back against the couch and smirked at Emmett.

"Is that what they call pure skill these days?"

Emmett only growled and threateningly advanced on Jacob when Jasper flew at him and knocked him over.

"Shit! What the fuck, Jazz?" He mumbled, pushing Jasper off him.

Jasper only glared then sat down next to Jacob, pulling said man onto his lap emitting a squeak from him.

"Jaaaaazzz…. Put me down… I'm playing," He whined.

Jasper only tightened his grip.

"No… We aren't playing unless you admit that you cheated," Emmett butted in.

Jacob only huffed then turned around to face him, smirking at how Jasper became tense.

"Cheating is overrated for a pro like me," He retorted.

Emmett only scoffed.

"Whatever," He replied, pouting before dragging himself up the stairs and into his and Rosalie's room.

Jacob laid back against Jasper's chest and sighed in contentment.

**At the Rez**

Paul groaned as Seth rode him like no tomorrow; he gripped the other boy's hips and thrust into the willing hole while Seth pushed down onto him.

"Hmm… You like that, baby?" Seth groaned.

Paul gave him a tight smirk then threw his head back when Seth tightened his channel around his member.

"Fuck!" He groaned wantonly, flipping their position until Seth was on his back and both of his legs were in his hand and bent towards his shoulder while Paul aimed his painfully erect member towards Seth's prostate.

"Ooh, Paul! Harder! G-Go Deeper and Faster, Baby! Pound me good!" He yelled wantonly.

Paul smirked then brutally snapped his hips forward, jabbing Seth prostate until said person's hole spasmed** (A/N: I know Spasmed isn't a real word but I'm still using it.)** around his member and it became wet with Seth's slick.

Before Seth could even form a reply, Paul groaned and aimed a couple more thrusts into Seth's now abused prostate before cumming deeply inside his Imprint.

"Shit, Seth! I love you so much!"

Seth smiled and tightened his channel around Paul's now deflating member.

"Love you too, babe."

**At the Cullens**

Jasper smiled down at the sleeping wolf in his arms before he stood up from the couch then carried him upstairs and into his room where he carefully laid him on the bed and sat down in the couch opposite the bed and stared at his sleeping puppy.

"I guess this is my life right now and I don't think that I'll be adverse to it," He murmured, a small smile on his face.

* * *

A/N: So, this is just a small hobby which will only have like 6 or 7 chapters, not that long. Don't worry, I will be completing Complete Us, I'm just writing a very long chapter for you guys. Hope you like and please Review.


End file.
